


Handle me rough

by DanaEliza



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild S&M, Spanking, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken waits for Davis to come over to his place since they have the house to themselves. But what do they have planned once they are alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle me rough

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from fanfiction

Years after everything in the Digi-world had been restored when Oikawa had sacrificed himself and his life energy, Ken's life seemed to be looking up. The dark spore in his brain hadn't done anything for quite some time now and he didn't believe it ever would. But the best part was that he now was dating Davis. How weird it may have been in the beginning, the better it felt now. Ken had never expected to fall in love, let alone with a man, but after their Digimon had DNA digivolved they was just some kind of connection. Something that could not be denied and Davis wouldn't let him anyway. Stubborn as he was.

And now Ken was waiting for Davis to get to his house. He was nervous, very nervous, because they had something planned. Ken had made sure Wormmon was in the Digi-world, just like Davis had made sure Veemon was there to keep the other Digimon company. Of course they knew that Davis and he were dating, but what they did when the Digimon were not around was a mystery to them and Ken was planning on keeping it that way. How awkward would it be explaining such a thing? Especially when he was into something that not everyone would understand.

Pacing through the living room Ken was still waiting on Davis, who was of course late. Thankfully his mother was out doing some shopping, otherwise she would be asking him if he was alright the whole time. And then they also needed to be quiet which was very hard for Ken most of the time. Davis just knew exactly what to do to make Ken a screaming mess. The thought alone made the boy shiver.

Finally the doorbell rang and Ken practically ran to the door, yanking it open and finding a smiling brunet there who seemed like he didn't have a care in the world, which he of course hadn't.

'You're late,' Ken said stoically. His eyes had turned a bit sharp, the only feature now that showed a bit of his annoyance.

A finger was lifted up in front of his face and moved from left to right while Davis clacked his tongue. 'I am never late. I am here right when I want to be,' the brunet commented back and Ken was a bit shocked by that reaction. It was already starting then and the thought alone got Ken excited.

Carelessly Davis made his way into the living room and glanced around, obviously looking for Ken's mother. No question needed to be asked. 'Mother is out shopping and she will be home in about two hours. He had made the mistake once by not saying an exact time and had gotten punished for it. Didn't matter how much he had liked it, because it had all come too soon. He wanted this to last a lot longer since they really had about two hours.

'Good,' Davis replied as he shot the raven his signature smile, appearing like nothing was going on, but Ken could almost feel the air vibrating with the tension and at this point he just wanted to drag Davis to his room and let the boy have his way. Very tempting indeed.

Ken decided to be bold and actually ask Davis now. 'Do you think we should go to my room now?' It sounded like he couldn't decide on his own and that was kind of the truth now. He couldn't if Davis didn't want it.

The brunet had his back turned towards Ken, his hands resting lazily against the back of his neck. Davis didn't answer his question, but just turned his head for a second towards the raven, giving him an empty look before slowly making his way towards the teen's bedroom. Ken's heart made a little jump when he saw the door to his room open and Davis stepping in, not even waiting for the raven to join.

Quickly Ken followed after Davis and closed the door behind him. His blue eyes were glued on Davis, sitting in his desk chair, staring right back, a knowing smile on his face. Davis knew exactly what kind of effect he had on Ken and the boy loved it with his ego and all.

'Shouldn't you be undressing me?' Davis asked playfully, but his tone held something demanding and it made Ken shiver once again. He loved being told what to do.

He had played the leader part as the Emperor, but he never wanted to go there again. Now it just felt better when others helped him making decisions and in the bedroom it all went a bit further. He wanted to be told what to do and he would do exactly what was asked. He needed a leader. Thankfully Davis was the right person. He was a born leader and liked telling people what they needed to do, but he also cared deeply for Ken and would never let it get out of hand. He could be harsh, but only as harsh as Ken wanted him to be. They knew each other's boundaries and that was most important in this case. Davis would not tell Ken what to do when it wasn't sexual, because the brunet didn't want a master-slave relationship. Ken wanted to be handled rough, but not so rough that people could see the bruises all over his body. They had made agreements and had talked this all through before even going here.

Ken walked towards the still smiling brunet and leaned forward. His hands reached for the hem of Davis shirt and swiftly pulled it off, with a bit of Davis help of course. The raven just couldn't resist after that and needed to kiss the slightly tanned skin now exposed for him. His lips were placed on Davis' neck and started giving soft kisses. He made sure he would leave no marks, because Davis didn't want them.

In the meantime his hands slipped down over Davis toned stomach, reaching for the brunet's shorts. He unbuttoned it slowly, feeling the hardened length pressing against his hands already, but it wasn't as bad as his own erection, excited about whatever is about to come. Davis always had something planned. Usually plans that were made up on the spot.

Getting down to his knees Ken took off Davis' shorts and boxers, leaving the brunet completely exposed in front of him. He was now eyelevel with Davis' cock and he just couldn't resist the urge of licking his lips. This time he didn't need to be told what to do, automatically grabbing the base of the hardened length and sticking the tip of his tongue out to lick alongside the whole length.

Davis barely made any sounds, being able to hide them quite well. But when Ken would look up he would see it in Davis' half lidded eyes how much the brunet really enjoyed it. It made Ken feel good about himself that he was pleasing his boyfriend just right and it was what urged him on now as well.

His tongue circled around the head of Davis' cock, dipping into the slit for a mere second before he opened his mouth to take the whole length in.

This was always when Ken lost control. A hand tightly grabbed his black silky locks and pushed him further down Davis' cock. He swallowed around it until he couldn't go further anymore, a hand placed softly against Davis' stomach to warn him. More was not needed and now the brunet was pulling him up again and Ken felt like his hair would be pulled out like this. He loved the pain and how it would slowly dull away when his hair was released again.

Davis kept up the pace and demanded a few times Ken would suck harder or use his tongue more and the raven would. Ken was tend to start touching himself, but he knew he would be punished for that and this time it would be a different kind of punish. It meant he would not find release today and he needed it so badly.

Suddenly Ken was completely pulled up by his hair, Davis' cock plopping out of his mouth and was now eye to eye with the brunet. 'You know you never even kissed me,' Davis said, sounding a bit breathless now.

Eagerly Ken leaned forward and let his lips slightly touch Davis' before pressing them rather roughly against the thinner lips. He would dominate the kiss, only because he was told to and he didn't mind at all. He let his tongue slide over Davis' bottom lip and pushed it inside once the lips were slightly parted. He explored every bit of the wet cavern and while he did so, he suddenly felt a pair of hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

He froze, only focusing on the hands now and it was bad. He shouldn't stop kissing now and with a tug on his shirt, Ken woke out of his trance again, his tongue now playing with Davis'. It didn't take long for the brunet to get to Ken's pants and now have the raven completely undressed as well. Now Ken got a bit nervous again, because what was going to happen next? What would Davis ask of him now?

Davis broke the kiss and tried looking into the dark blue eyes, but Ken hid his face behind his black locks. 'Get in my lap,' he then just murmured, giving up.

Shakily Ken stepped forward, clumsily getting in Davis' lap. Would they really do it here this time? In his desk chair where he normally did his homework? It felt so strange, but so exciting at the same time.

Ken wrapped his pale arms around Davis' neck and tried getting comfortable on his lap, which was quite impossible. But now their erections were touching that was soon forgotten.

Davis reached beside him on the desk and grabbed a bottle of lube. When did that get there? Ken really didn't know and maybe it was for the best. Sometimes it was like Davis could do magic anyway.

The raven laid his head on Davis' shoulder and closed his eyes. He could hear the lube being squirted out of the bottle and then a cold wet finger was probing at his entrance. He winced slightly and he completely stopped moving once the finger breached the ring of muscles. A drawn out moan left his lips as it slipped in further and further, welcoming the feeling already. He wanted something else inside of him, craving the feeling already, but he needed to be prepped more and Davis would never do it without. One of his rules again.

Unconsciously Ken had lifted up his hips, away from the finger to give Davis more room to move, but when Ken noticed this, he wasn't really pleased. So when the second finger started pushing inside, he moved along, pushing himself down on it. Ken could then hear a groan rippling of Davis' lips and he knew his boyfriend was just as desperate to move things on.

The third finger was inserted quickly after and they didn't really take their time to prep Ken further. It might hurt a little more now, but Ken didn't care. He liked it with a bit of pain, as long as it wasn't too much.

The fingers were ripped out of him and Davis pushed Ken's hips forward so that his ass was now positioned right above Davis' cock. The brunet had slicked it up with lube already, making it easier for Ken.

'Now ride me.'

With a shaky moan Ken slowly lets himself slide down on Davis' length. It indeed stung a little, but it wasn't so bad. This he could survive. He did need to get used to the position he was in. He had been on top before, but moving in this desk chair was rather hard and he slipped a few times, slamming himself down on Davis' cock and shocking them both. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it wouldn't really help them reaching release.

Eventually Ken got the hang of it and got to a nice steady pace, bouncing up and down in Davis' lap. He had his head thrown back, his hair moving along with every thrust. His blue eyes were closed and the only thing keeping him in Davis' lap were his arms around the brunet's neck.

For now Davis just enjoyed the sight of the pale boy moving up and down in his lap, loving the sight of it. But he couldn't be silent for long, giving out another demand of his. 'Faster,' was the only thing he said and Ken's eyes slowly opened again to look at Davis. It took him a little longer to oblige, but he tried going faster and he did go a little faster, just not fast enough. 'I said faster!' Davis demanded again and he slapped the raven hard on his ass cheek, leaving a bright red stinging mark.

A scream rippled up out of Ken's throat, loving the sensation of the hit. Yes, he did like being spanked and Davis knew it all too well. Because even though Ken went a little faster after that again, Davis knew the raven really couldn't and he helped, snapping his hips up to meet Ken's thrusts.

Ken had his head on Davis' shoulder again and moans now kept falling of his lips at a steady pace. He couldn't control them and now that Davis reached deep enough, he struck a special spot inside Ken with every thrust. Ken's whole skin tingled and he knew he wouldn't last long like this. But he couldn't come unless Davis was okay with it, but he also couldn't ask for release unless he pleaded for it.

But it seemed that Davis was close himself since the brunet took a form grip on Ken's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Ken just lost it at that point, drool slowly dripping on Davis' shoulder, because he was unable to close his mouth and leave in some moans to swallow. He couldn't move his body anymore, just stilled as Davis kept on thrusting into his body, forcing him towards his orgasm with every hit on his prostate.

With his nails digging into the tanned skin Ken releases with a loud drawn out moan, his semen spilling over the still moving hand. He goes completely numb and both their bodies stop moving. Davis lets him get off his high for a moment, but then forces the raven to look up at him.

'I'm not done yet,' he whispers softly and somehow the demand is gone now, but Ken knows exactly what the brunet wants.

Ken kisses his boyfriend again and it turns into a slow and lazy kiss, their tongues just dancing around each other. He starts moving his hips up and down again, but it goes just as lazy and slow as the kiss. It's more loving and sweet this way, the way Davis usually likes to end it. They take their time and steadily built up towards Davis' orgasm. He comes deep inside of Ken, a soft groan only leaving him. They break the kiss and just stare at each other for a moment.

The sexual tension is gone and it means Ken can move freely again, so he stays in Davis' lap, feeling the softening cock slowly slip out of him. Davis makes no move to get the raven out of his lap either and they stay like that even long after Ken's mother comes home. She doesn't come in, granting the boys their privacy in their so called studying and they just relish in the closeness of each other.

And they can still feel the other's heartbeat.


End file.
